We propose to continue our studies of lung lecithin synthesis with particular interest in the enzyme lysophospholipase-transacylase and its role in lung lecithin fatty acid rearrangement. Additional studies will be completed on the response of lung disaturated phosphatidylcholine to intrauterine asphyxia and oxygen adaptation.